The Kitsune Lord
by Iris Evergreen
Summary: Thousand years since the end of the shinobi war, thousand years since he became the new jubi and even with Kurama by his side, Naruto was bored so he thought to try a new world. Opening an inter-dimensional portal was hard, but even harder was dealing with the reality they ended up in. Neglect! MinaKushi alive! Triplets!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, here I am with another new fanfic. I know you are probably mad at me for not updating my other fanfics but regretfully I am out of inspiration for those. Anyway, I hope you like this.**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 **The Kitsune Lord**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The little girl ran from the mob after her. They seemed intent on doing whatever harm they can to the child.

She cried out as rocks were pelted at her. She sobbed, but kept on running because stopping meant certain death. Her muscles burned in exhaustion but she kept running on sheer will alone. She wouldn't die here, not without fulfilling her dreams, not without proving to this people that she was not the things they called her.

But even as determined as she was to live; to survive; a mob of adults plus some ninjas was too much for the five year old girl. Soon she stumbled and was caught.

Cruel hands seized her and her frail malnourished body was thrown towards an alley. She collided painfully with the alley wall and crumbled to the ground.

They were soon crowding around her.

Her cries went unheard and her pleas were ignored. They only wished to hurt and mercy was forbidden to the monster in their care.

The girl knew that this would be the end. She would die here today; her dreams would remains as just dreams.

' _Please… somebody please… I don't want to die…'_ Her soul wept, because her voice was lost when she had got a kunai to the throat.

She got an answer to her cries from deep within her, a chuckle; cruel and sinister.

' _ **Don't worry brat you won't die here… you'll suffer and suffer and suffer… your end would only come when I get bored of it.'**_

Startled, panicked and so very afraid, she just knew that the voice had come from inside her and that terrified her more than anything.

Her wound's healed before the mobs' eyes further deepening their fury and continued their assault with vigor. Inside her, the beast cackled not letting the girl even fade into unconsciousness.

The life dulled from her wide red eyes and her soul cracked slowly but surely.

The beast watched in sadistic glee as the girl's sanity began cracking by the hours of endless torture. No one had helped her till now. Her jiji chan was away on business and all her protectors were otherwise occupied, everything was planned.

' _Please… Somebody… Please save me…'_ she didn't even bother speaking out loud and the only one who heard her was the beast who snorted at the heart wrenching screams from her very soul.

' _ **No one's going to come save you brat… No one will hear your pleas.'**_ The beast mocked.

But he was wrong; someone did hear her pleas and time froze as that person stepped into the alleyway.

In the blink of an eye something invisible pushed the crowd back. And standing directly between the slowly breaking girl and the murderous mob was a mysterious man.

The people stepped back startled. The man stood with a hood covering half of his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone who regained their wit shouted.

The hood fell back and the man's face was exposed to the crowd.

"Yondaime sama!" there was a collective gasp of surprise.

' _Daddy?'_ the girl struggled to look at the man.

The man scoffed, "No that's the wrong blonde." His voice

Only then did the crowd saw the differences between the blonde in front of them and their yondaime.

The girl blinked opens her eyes and looked at the man standing between her and the mob. The beast had quieted as soon as the man had arrived. She hoped against all hope that he was here to help her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a chunin stepped forward and asked.

Blue eyes narrowed and the entirety of the mob fell to the ground as KI rivaling that of the Kyubi, slammed down upon them. And strangely, the girl felt no fear; instead she felt a warm sense of safety.

The man took a step forward and the crowd stilled in sheer terror as the shadow of a ten tailed monster emerged behind the man.

"Mo-mo-nster!" Someone stuttered in terror.

The man chuckled, "What? Don't tell me you're afraid!" He faked surprise, "Not when you all practice monster hunting as a daily sport." The chuckle turned sadistic and gleeful.

A few of the crowd pissed in fear.

"Now, let's begin the hunt, shall we?" A wide grin spread across the man's face.

* * *

The man crouched next to the girl, his movements slow so as not to startle the girl. The girl was surprisingly not afraid of him, instead she simply gazed at him. The man looked at the fragile young child and she gazed back at him.

"Hello" he said softly with a kind smile, "Don't be afraid. I just wish to help you."

The girl blinked back tears, someone who would help her! Even in the darkness of the night she could see her savior as clear as in broad day light. He had blonde hair with silver streaks and sky blue eyes sparkling with warmth. His skin was slightly tanned and there was a startling resemblance between the man and her father. Yet, her savior was younger than her father and his features were sharper and he was more beautiful than anyone she ever laid eyes on.

The man looked closely at the girl. She was dirty; caked in blood and dirt. Skin still painted with fading bruises and a body so malnourished that it hurt to look at her. The only feature that he could discern was the girl's blood red eyes. They were wide and innocent and so full of pain.

He moved forward slowly, the girl flinched at first but then slowly moved towards him.

He stood up with the young one cradled in his arms.

"First let's get you treated and cleaned up and you need something to eat… and some new clothes would be good too."

The girl nodded meekly, she didn't understand his reasons for helping her but the warmth and safety his aura provided was something she had never felt before in her life. As she was lulled to a light sleep, the man questioned her,

"What's your name, little one?"

She hesitated; no one used her by her real name these days,

"Narumi…" She whispered after sometime.

"Well Narumi chan, my name is Naruto."

* * *

Naruto entered a modest looking house near to the forest of death. He and his companion preferred this place because of the peace that it offered since not much people ventured near the forest of death.

He opened the door and entered and was greeted by Kurama standing near the door.

Kurama was in her human form, deep red hair flowing down her back till mid thigh and ruby red eyes on a heart shaped face with pouty pink lips and a cute button nose. Three identical whiskers like marks on both of her cheeks.

She looked at the little girl in his arms who had long since fallen into slumber. Kurama wordlessly took Narumi from his arms and took her to treat her properly.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the arm chair. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the abuse that young Narumi was subjected to. He angrily ran a hand through his hair ruffling it.

' _They all make the same mistake, don't they?'_

He closed his eyes, his mind made up.

"Where are you going, Naru?" Kurama asked from the door way.

"I am going to have a conversation with a certain hokage. Is Narumi asleep?"

"Yes. She asked for you and I promised her that you would be here when she wake up again."

Naruto nodded, "It won't take long."

Kurama watched as Naruto left.

Kurama turned towards Narumi's bed and her eyes narrowed in anger, she had a sadistic demon soul to deal with.

* * *

 _ **Things will be explained more in the next chapter. I hope you like this one an let me know your opinions.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello,**_

 _ **Here is the second chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you for all those who reviewed and commented.**_

 _ **I hope that none of you are confused. The first half of this chapter explains how Naruto and Kurama got to this Dimension (ie. before the events of the first chapter) and the second half is what happens after events of the first chapter.**_

 _ **And I don't own Naruto fandom.**_

* * *

 **The Kitsune Lord**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **EARLIER**

"Yes. It worked!" Naruto almost screamed looking at the pulsing portal that had opened up.

It was a bright violet whirlpool of energy suspended in air.

"You really think that it's safe Naruto?" Kurama asked in suspicion. Sure she had not opened a dimensional portal before, but she had a sinking feeling that they weren't supposed to look like this.

"Oh, come on we are immortal chakra beings. What's worst that could happen?" Naruto asked jovially.

"A lot" Kurama deadpanned but had no chance to resist before Naruto grabbed her hand and pushed her into the portal.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Kurama screeched and Naruto snickered before jumping in after her.

Soon the portal had disappeared as if it didn't exist at all.

* * *

They had been falling... for the last half an hour.

"Naruto if we don't hit the solid ground in the next fifteen minutes..." Kurama spoke very softly her words trailed off leaving the rest to Naruto's imagination.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "You aren't seriously thinking of maiming me, are you? I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen... to... me..."

Kurama began chuckling, low and foreboding, effectively scaring Naruto out of his mind, "Oh come on, you're an immortal chakra being. What's the worst I could do?"

Naruto paled when he heard that.

 _'Oh please there be an end to this black hole'_

And as soon as he thought that, his feet hit solid ground. Kurama landing beside him. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to kiss the ground in gratitude.

"We're in a library?" Naruto mused looking around frowning.

Suddenly he heard someone crying out from a direction.

"Kurama did you hear that?" Naruto said slowly moving towards the direction of those desperate cries that were grabbing his heart and shaking his heart.

"Hear what? Naruto!" Kurama began moving after the blonde who suddenly set out into a full sprint.

Naruto stopped in front of an aisle, confused. The cries were coming from here, but there was no one here. Was the person, no, the child behind the bookshelf?

"What the fuck Naru? Don't just-"

Kurama stopped dead in her tracks as she felt something tugging at her soul. Something calling out to her for help.

"What's going on?" Naruto growled frustrated. The cries and pleas were becoming more and more desperate and there was hopelessness tainting the child's voice and it reminded Naruto of too much like himself to calm down.

A hand reached out beside him and took a book from the shelf, startling both Naruto and Kurama who had not noticed the girl that was now standing beside them.

The girl, looking at the end of her teenage years turned to look at them. She had glowing emerald eyes, soft looking ivory skin and long curled black hair cascading down her back to reach mid-thigh.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously. He could sense nothing from the girl, no scent, chakra or any energy to distinguish her from her surroundings. If Naruto closed his eyes he would never be able to sense her presence even so near him. It was almost as if she were part of this world itself.

"You can call me Kate." She said with a polite smile.

"Where are we?" Kurama asked suspiciously glaring at the beautiful girl before her.

"You're in my home."

"Your home?" Kurama asked skeptically. Naruto though frowned before apologizing,

"We apologize. We were trying to-"

"No need. You're at the right place." Kate said and looked down at the book in her hand before caressing it gently with a sad smile.

That's when both Naruto and Kurama pinpointed that the source of the cries that Naruto heard as well as the tug that Kurama felt, was the book. They looked at each other and their frowns deepened.

"Who are you? Or more appropriately, what are you?" Naruto asked with a heavy frown.

Kate gave a sad smile, "It matters not who or what I am. What matters is that you get what you wish."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama growled. The tug was painful and she needed to get to whoever was calling. The same frustration was felt by Naruto who could not answer the cries of the child which was dimming by the minute.

Kate opened the book, it's pages blank to their eyes. She turned the book so they could look at it more closely, confusing them.

"You wish to travel to a new dimension, do you not? Then here is your chance. We're at the Crossover, where the paths connecting every dimension reside. And this is one such path."

The book glowed brightly and when the light dimmed, Kate stood alone with the book in hand. She smiled softly caressing the book before placing it back in its place.

"I wish you luck, Immortals."

Then she too was no longer there.

* * *

They stood in Konoha forest, where they had first opened the portal.

"Did that just happen?" Naruto asked confused.

Kurama shrugged, as confused as he is.

"Maybe it was a fluke? We're right back in the Konoha forest..."

"I don't know Naru... Something's different."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully before nodding. There definitely was something different.

And as they exited the forest, they saw what was different. Instead of the modernized city absent of ninjas or chakra that was their Konoha, what greeted them was the village of Konoha, the very same one that they remember being destroyed a thousand years ago. The ruins of which had become the foundation of a city of people with no chakra.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed. Some people on the street turned to look at him curiously. Their confused whisperings easily audible to the both of them.

 _'Is that Yondaime sama and Kushina sama?'_

 _'But I heard Minato sama and Kushina sama has gone a vacation with their kids'_

 _'No idiot, look closely.'_

 _'Maybe they're related to them'_

 _'Yeah... Do you think he's single?'_

 _'(A Scoff) Do you think he'd pay any attention to any other girl when that hot lady is with him?'_

 _'I never knew Yondaime sama had a younger brother...'_

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Kurama bewildered, "Did we come back to the past or something?"

Kurama stared at the Hokage Mountain and the four faces.

"I think it worked."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're in a different Dimension," Kurama said calmly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"We're probably in a Dimension, similar but different from ours," Kurama explained.

That's when they felt it again. This time though the cries were picked up by their powerful hearing, not as a voice in their mind. Naruto and Kurama looked at each other.

"Kurama I want you to find out more about this place. I am going to check out the cries."

Naruto was gone before Kurama could protest.

* * *

Naruto looked at the scene, confused and horrified. What the hell were they doing to that girl?

She was the one calling out to him. She was the one that needed him.

And although the child never opened her mouth, Naruto heard her clearly.

' _Please... Somebody... Please save me...'_

But to his horror, he heard another voice answer her cries.

 _ **No one's going to come save you brat... No one will hear your pleas.**_

Naruto didn't waste a moment in appearing between the mob and the child.

Then only did he feel another puzzling thing. There was an aura in the air, permeating thoroughly and he could see it influence everyone present in the mob. And the source of the aura was none other than Narumi.

Confusion and suspicion crept up his mind. Although he wanted to kill everyone in the mob right then and there, he chose not to. There was something fishy going on.

So he improvised by trapping them all in a horrible genjutsu, backed up by his KI. They were alive, but this seemed like an appropriate punishment for now.

After the mob had been dealt with, Naruto wasted no time in getting the girl towards Kurama.

 _'Narumi...'_

He had a feeling that the girl was his dimensional counterpart. He could feel the Namikaze and Uzumaki blood running through her veins. The same blood that ran through his as well. His entire soul felt anchored to her like they were twins with a deeper bond.

But that made no sense. If she was part of the Namikaze Uzumaki family, then why was she still here? Wasn't they supposed o be on a vacation and Narumi with them?

Nothing made sense and if he didn't get answers soon, he'd explode.

Mentally he contacted Kurama.

'Kurama where are you?'

'Near the Forest of Death,' Came the immediate answer and Naruto went there.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Kurama looked down at the sleeping girl with sadness. The bruises had already faded and her body was as good as new.

 _But what about her mind?_

 _She'll survive. She has to... after all, if Naruto can survive this and still come out on top, then so can Narumi._

Kurama had cleaned Narumi's body earlier and now looking at the girl Kurama couldn't ignore the similarities between them.

Narumi had red hair the same shade as that of Kurama. Her skin was also a milky white colour just like Kurama's. And her eyes were a bright ruby red maybe a shade lighter than Kurama's own. Narumi could easily pass for a chibi Kurama.

And Kurama felt a deep connection with Narumi.

But there was something else that bothered Kurama.

Kurama had noticed it the moment Naruto bought Narumi to her. And she was sure that Naruto had sensed it too.

The aura that came from Narumi. It was capable of agitating and sending even the calmer ones into a fit of rage. It was troubling.

Naruto and Kurama were capable of being in control of their mind even with being exposed to that kind of aura. But obviously, those civilians and ninja who attacked the girl was under its influence. This was why Naruto left them alive.

But unlike Naruto; who was still too young compared to her, she knew what caused that rage inside them. Only something as powerful as a Biju could cause such an aura and from what she learned scouting, the Minato of this Dimension had split the Kyuubi into three parts. The Yin chakra went to his youngest daughter Mito and the Yang chakra in his second youngest child, Menma. And lastly, he had sealed the soul inside Narumi.

Kurama was sure that it was this dimension's Kyuubi that caused that aura.

Naruto had his suspicions but he was not sure, that was why he left Kurama to take care of it.

And Kurama planned on taking care of it.

She placed her palm on Narumi's forehead and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kurama looked around the dark decaying forest that represented Narumi's mind.

There were many trees that still held onto their life, but they too were slowly dying. Death and decay taking over slowly but surely.

Kurama walked forward. Determined to find that idiot counterpart of her's.

As she walked further into the dark forest and chill crawled up her spine. There was something very wrong with this place, other than the whole decaying forest that is.

Kurama froze as she heard a deep growl come from behind her. An intimidating KI weighed down on her and Kurama felt like some insect about to be crushed.

* * *

Naruto entered the Namikaze home. For someone with a thousand years worth knowledge and experience, bypassing high-level security seals is a cakewalk.

The house, just as he expected, was absent from its occupants.

Naruto needed an explanation. Something that ruled out his earlier assumption of neglect.

Because alternate version or not, the thought that Minato and Kushina would abandon one of their children had shaken him to the core.

He walked around and checked out the various rooms. He easily found out Minato and Kushina's room and it seems that two of the triplets; Menma and Mito were roomed together.

What confused him was that in Menma and Mito's room there was a family photo, but Narumi was suspiciously absent from it. It looked like it was taken recently. The same photo was in Minato and Kushina's room, but besides it was another photo in which Minato and Kushina stood with Narumi, but the other two children were not in it.

All around the house, there were pictures. Pictures of all three children and both parents. On all every photo that looked like they were taken before Narumi turned three, all of them were together. But after that, there was not even a single picture of Narumi and the other two children together.

There were pictures of Minato and Kushina with Narumi. This was all very confusing. Did the siblings refuse to take pictures with Narumi or did Narumi refuse? A fight between siblings gone out of hand?

Naruto was confused as he exited Menma and Mito's room.

That only left Narumi's room to see. And that room was in the attic.

Standing outside the rather plain looking door that he knew belonged to Narumi's room thanks to his sense of smell, he wondered what he would see inside.

Why would they house her in the attic when there was a good enough room right next to the room of her siblings? Why isolate her like that? Were they even taking care of her? What on earth was going on?

Without letting his thoughts run wild he opened the door.

* * *

" _ **What do we have here? A visitor..."**_

Kurama growled and let her demonic aura enter her voice.

She may no longer be a Biju because her Biju chakra had gone to Naruto when he became the Jubi but she is the Queen of the Kitsune and she would not be afraid of a chakra-less soul.

 **"** _ **My my... such a feisty little thing you are..."**_ It purred and Kurama shuddered.

Kurama looked around her to spot the seal that held the Kyubi's soul, but she couldn't see it. The darkness converged around her and she growled,

 **"Stop hiding and come before me."**

 _ **"I am not hiding..."**_ Hot breath hit her nape, _**"I am right behind you..."**_

She gasped as she whirled around, and she saw it. It stood on its hind legs, half human half animal. Talons and fangs extended and devil-like wings and a spiked tail. But there was no seal holding it back. Nothing to stop it from advancing towards her. Nothing to stop it from doing as it pleased.

Fear struck her like a hurricane and her entire being shaken to its core. What is this? What is this? What's happening?

She stumbled back and fell on the forest floor that now had snakes crawling through every inch of it and they began curling around her limbs, restraining her and her fear began to cloud her mind.

It stepped towards her and bend down. A grin showing teeth like broken shards of glass lit up on its face.

She froze when a thought struck her and her eyes widened,

 **"You... You're not... You're not the Kyuubi"**

It chuckled, a forked tongue coming out to lick her cheeks, _**"No I am not"**_

* * *

 **TBC...**

 _ **Did you all enjoy this chapter? I hope you did. I came down with a fever and was out for a few days so I didn't get much done. I was planning on posting a chapter for each of my fanfics but that was destroyed due to the fever.**_

 _ **I tried to make this chapter as best as I can. Please tell me if you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, friends, I present you with chapter 3. Enjoy…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 **The Kitsune Lord**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Woah!"

Whatever Naruto expected this wasn't it?

The room in the attic was as luxurious as the ones he had visited at the best hotels in Snow Country. None of the other rooms in the house came close to this room.

There was Queen sized plush looking bed in soft blue covers and pillows. There were little windows that had pearly white curtains. An array of toys was kept neatly in the shelf and another shelf full of books for all ages from bedtime stories to advanced chakra manipulation theories (either Narumi was really smart or there was something wrong here). Some of those books were the ones that Naruto could only fully comprehend after spending fifteen years with Kyubi and here Narumi was only five!

For a moment he wondered if this was really Narumi's room, but his sense of smell and the chakra residue confirmed that it was indeed Narumi's room. Or at least that she spends a lot of time in here.

This doesn't look like the room of a neglected kid that's for sure. In fact, it almost looked like Narumi was the more favored one among the three children because nothing that the other two siblings owned was equivalent to the luxury offered to Narumi. This was very confusing.

So Narumi was not neglected. That's a relief, but that also left behind a lot of questions.

For one; why was Narumi roomed in the attic alone while there was a fully furnished comfortable room right beside that of the other siblings'? And why didn't they take her on this 'family vacation' of theirs? Why was she being chased and almost killed by that mob when there should have been her parents to protect her?

Thinking hard about it he came up with so many theories but none that seemed feasible.

He was lost in thought as he felt it. Caught off guard, he gasped as fear struck him with such force that left him staggering.

It didn't take him long to figure out that the fear he felt was not his.

* * *

"No… Stay away… St-stay away… STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" Kurama sobbed.

The creature chuckled amused by her fear and desperation. Kurama kept weakly pulling at the snakes that slithered across her body and bound her.

Fear, all she felt was mind-numbing fear.

Never before had she felt such fear, her mind too frantic and panicked to question why exactly she was being afraid. She was no helpless being, she may no longer be as powerful as she used to be but she was no weakling.

" **Your fear, it's so delicious-** " The creature was downright gleeful. It had a euphoric smile like it was high on some drug, like her fear was that intoxicating to it. Then that smile turned sly, " **And it tastes so familiar… Tell me Little One, what is your relation to that blasted Kitsune; the so-called Kyubi?** "

A clawed hand with furred digits took a hold of her chin and forced her to look into those unnerving eyes. Kurama felt her fear raise higher, she had thought that was impossible at this point. She felt like she was getting weaker by the moment.

A part of her mind began chanting to be truthful in fear of the consequences. She was not coherent enough to question that part of her mind.

But before she could open her mouth,

" _ **Don't give in!"**_

Kurama gasped in surprise and the creature growled.

" _ **Don't give in like some weakling! Do not act like an insult to the Kitsune!"**_

The words were said with such power that Kurama knew it was a command. The creature looked towards the left side and let out a terrifying roar or rage.

Kurama blinked as her mind caught up with the situation. The fear she felt dissipated like an illusion.

An illusion… Kurama looked up at the creature surprised. It took a moment to fully regain her composure but when she did, her surprise turned to rage.

 _How dare this… thing!  
_

The fear she felt was just an illusion, she knew that now. She was tricked and she was angry.

She stood up, the snakes hissed as they fell apart and dissipated into black smoke as her power began to rise exponentially. Although for some reason her powers were lower than she knew that she was capable of.

" **You…"** her voice taking in the demonic tone as her rage increased.

The creature growled menacingly but took a step back as she moved forward. Brilliant red flames erupted from around her feet and the creature retreated from the heat of the flames.

The darkness and flames clashed with equal intensity.

Kurama wondered where this trickster got the power to stand unto her flames. She got her answer when the dark flames emerged from the creature.

Kurama felt a cold rage come over her.

" **You dare steal from me!"** Red flames erupted into a blazing inferno and the creature moved back further into the darkness.

Just as soon as the inferno evolved it disappeared. The creature looked at the figure behind Kurama in surprise.

Kurama panted harshly and angrily. The hand placed on her shoulder did nothing to quell her rage neither the presence of her Mate behind her.

" **Let go of me Naruto! I should destroy this insolent-"**

"Kurama" Naruto was calm.

 _How can he be calm? He shouldn't be calm; he should be defending me; his Mate._ Kurama was angry at everything at the moment.

" **Naruto… let go of me you brat. I will destroy this creature and you can't stop me"** But try as she might, her flames didn't come back.

Kurama growled in blind rage.

She had been reduced to a whimpering weakling by this creature. This creature had the audacity to restrain her, steal her power and now her damned Mate was stopping her from rightful retaliation. She is the Queen of Kitsune; she will not stand this insult!

Naruto was speaking in soft tones obviously trying to calm her down and she could feel their bond projecting the calming emotions from Naruto.

 _No…_

Kurama slammed their bond shut. Naruto reeled back from shock. As soon as his hand left her shoulder the red flames erupted once more; all-consuming and destructive. Kurama was too far gone to process the pain and hurt that was visible on Naruto's face before he covered it all behind a blank mask.

Naruto stepped back from Kurama and took a deep breath trying to calm down, but the task was futile.

He turned his glare onto the creature that was the cause of this all and it froze from the intensity of the burning blue gaze. He turned back to look at Kurama who was building up her energy for an attack.

The entire forest shook and the ground fractured. Kurama seemed to take no notice, but Naruto did. Narumi's mind could not take any more damage. Kurama would inadvertently destroy Narumi's mind in her rage. That was not acceptable, not at all.

Naruto growled and raised his hand, his own golden flames erupting around his body. The flames slowly crept forward and tried to fix the damage already caused by Kurama.

The creature took in the sight of the powerful being before it. Naruto looked like a vision of God as he strode towards Kurama, intense blue eyes burning in their determination.

The creature felt some indignation that Naruto chose to ignore it for the time being, but it suppressed its rage in order to watch that powerful being at work. It was euphoric; all that power concentrated in one man! Then when it saw the flaming tails materialize it began to wonder.

* * *

Naruto stepped in between Kurama and the creature.

Eyes furious, "Kurama, calm down"

Kurama only growled in reply.

"I said, **calm down** "

Kurama took a step back. In front of her was not the human she had tormented at first and then fell in love with. This was her Mate and her Lord.

Kurama gulped but she refused to back down.

Naruto let out a growl of his own. He took a step forward and Kurama's eyes widened as the full force of Naruto's will slammed down on her psyche as he forced the bond open. She literally shook under the force of his presence.

Naruto looked down at his cowering Mate, he wanted to let her off easily but he had a point to make. He had claimed Narumi as his own and Kitsune were always notoriously protective of their own.

" **This is the last time, Kurama. This is the last time you will let your rage take over your will. This behavior has got you sealed in the past and now you almost destroyed the mind of the kit I have taken under my wing."**

Kurama's eyes widened as she heard Naruto. She had completely forgotten about Narumi and the consequences of her actions. Moreover, she had unfairly shut out her Mate and disobeyed her Lord. Ashamed she bowed down and bared her neck in submission to her mate. The fault was with her and she knew it was only right to apologize for her actions.

"My Lord, I apologize for my actions and I shall take any punishment you deem necessary."

Naruto looked down at her coldly.

Naruto's presence slowly withdrew from her mind and Kurama sighed as he released the pressure pushing her down.

But her release turned into horror when Naruto completely withdrew from her mind. He was gentle unlike Kurama who had slammed him out earlier but it still hurt when he shut her out. Kurama could only imagine how much pain Naruto must have felt from her actions earlier.

"No…" She whispered brokenly when she could no longer feel the warmth of Naruto's presence in her mind. She could barely hold in her sob, but this was her punishment.

Naruto's eyes softened but he did not open the bond.

Without a word, he turned around to face where the creature stood. Unsurprisingly, he was met with an empty forest.

* * *

Kurama followed submissively behind Naruto as he moved through the dead forest.

"Do you know what that creature was, Kurama?" Naruto asked softly.

"No. I have never met such a creature before."

Naruto was surprised. In her Three thousand-year-old life, there was very less she had not encountered. Perhaps this creature was native to this dimension.

They walked in silence after that.

Absentmindedly Kurama noticed how the golden flames he left in his wake gave life to the slowly dying trees. Naruto and Narumi were essentially two versions of the same person. Their minds sought out each other naturally, one seeking comfort and the other providing it.

Naruto was still in his Kitsune form as he moved through the forest. He was still on guard; he was still the Lord of the Kitsune.

Kurama wondered how long till she could feel her Mate again.

Golden flames formed the ten flowing tails behind him showing his status as the Biju King and the long, almost bunny-like ears sat atop his head. His eyes, Kurama knew even though he was facing away from her, would be glowing sapphires orbs with the fox-like pupil. There would be the light blue and golden pigmentation on his top eyelid looking much like women's make-up but was actually a representation of his status as the Lord of the Kitsune clan. If Naruto was handsome in his human form, like this he was beauty and power personified.

They came across a clearing in the dead forest. And beyond the clearing both of them saw the thriving trees, beautiful flowers, fruits and clear blue skies. The core of Narumi's psych was a beautiful as the Naruto's own mind that Kurama was familiar with.

She was struck with even more similarities between her Naruto and this world's Narumi.

Naruto stepped forward and moved into the lush green part of the forest. When Kurama tried to do the same a flock of red butterflies converged in on her and formed a barrier before her.

Naruto looked at her and the barrier with his eyes narrowed.

Kurama was not surprised that she was not welcome, not when she was the one that almost shattered the mind a moment ago.

"Go on My Lord. I shall wait for you here."

Her voice was soft; submissive. Naruto simply nodded and left.

That hurt, even though she knew that Naruto was still angry and rightfully so. She knew exactly what her Mate felt at the moment. Boruto and Himawari's death was still hurting him even though he refused to show it. They were his children, his pride, and joy, and they had died before him. Time was something even Naruto couldn't save them from.

Mortals as they were, they had died long ago in their dimension. Back then Kurama was still just Naruto's friend and had stood by him as they watched Hinata's death and then Boruto followed by Himawari and eventually every human that Naruto had ever known had succumbed to death. The only comfort was that Naruto did everything within his power to make sure that they all had a good long life.

It came as no surprise to her when she saw the love and affection Naruto held for Narumi. Alternate version or not, Naruto now considered Narumi as his kit. Kurama whole-heartedly agreed because Naruto was not the only one who longed for a kit. These thoughts only made her feel even worse for her actions.

But that didn't stop her from wishing that he had stayed to protect her and just be with her. She knew that she sounded needy and had always hated being clingy, she found that behavior as a sign of weakness. And Naruto had always let her take care of her own matters without interfering because he knew that was what she wanted.

Looking back on it, Kurama realized that not once after their mating Naruto never truly left her on her own. Even when he showed his trust in her abilities and let her do her part without fuss, his presence was always like the warm sun on her mind and now it was gone. She felt cold and alone. Earlier when she shut him out, her rage had drowned all else but now…

She just wanted her Mate…

* * *

Naruto walked forward into the forest pushing back any thoughts of Kurama for the time being. But it was easier said than done.

He was beyond himself with worry, because she was alone. Not as alone as she believes, still Naruto was away from her. His instincts had gone crazy at the thought of Narumi getting hurt, he supposed that was predictable with how he had claimed Narumi as his Kit. He was worried for Kurama as well because her blind rage always got her in trouble. He just wanted the both of them to be happy, but Kurama had to learn to keep her anger in check.

Thinking back on it, it was not the first time that Kurama had let her anger get the best of her after they mated. But Naruto was always there to keep her out of trouble and he never went beyond a simple reprimand on earlier cases. But now he had punished her like this and it was because Narumi was involved. Kurama would understand, no Kitsune would ever let its Kit get hurt. Unfortunately, these thoughts didn't really stop him from feeling guilty for shutting her out like that.

He kept his head high and steps steady as the looming tree ahead of him formed a gate and he saw the magnificent seal carved into the wood of the tree in the middle. He noticed that it was not the Death Reaper Seal. Obviously, this dimension's Minato had used some other seal to contain the Kyuubi or maybe it was because of the fact that this seal is for the soul only.

Beyond the gate, there was darkness.

Naruto was not at all surprised when giant red eyes opened in the darkness to greet him.

"Hello Kyuubi"

And the massive form of Kyuubi only growled out one word, " _ **Explain**_ "

* * *

Kurama stood there patiently waiting for her Mate. Naruto had been gone for some time now.

The butterflies kept fluttering about her.

They were beautiful and although they kept her from going further, they were also quite friendly.

She was enjoying the beauty of their wings as one sat on her finger when it suddenly flew away and the butterflies froze. They moved away swiftly and once again formed the tight barrier she knew was to keep something out and this time she wasn't alone on the outside.

From behind her, the shadows began closing in on her and she felt the familiar spike of fear. But the same trick wouldn't work on her twice and her will squashed the measly illusion of fear. But Kurama knew she was stuck, she couldn't fight back without doing serious harm to Narumi. The creature, however, seemed to have no such preservation.

It once again formed the inhuman form from earlier.

" **Oh my, he left you alone!** " It said in mock surprise and Kurama growled. But she kept her rage reigned in.

"What are you?" She asked in disgust and anger.

" **Me? Oh, I am something beyond your comprehension.** " It said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You-"

" **Your threats are of no use. I now know that you won't dare attack me again. Not without harming the poor little girl. Isn't that what your Naruto got angry at you for; for harming his precious little girl?** " As the creature talked, Kurama noticed that it almost purred at Naruto's name.

Kurama narrowed her eyes, "You have no right to even speak his name."

She didn't like it; she didn't like it at all. No one lays a claim on her Mate and she didn't care if the intention was sexual or not. Naruto belongs to her.

The creature scoffed and ignored what she said, " **So is he what your people call the Jubi? Is he the all-powerful ten tailed beast that was the ancestor of the nine Biju?** "

Kurama silently wondered why the creature said 'your people'. There was a possibility that this creature was not part of the Elemental Nations.

 **"Ever since I have landed in this world, he is the most powerful being I have encountered.** " It mused, well that confirmed that this thing was not part of this world. It must've come here just like Naruto and Kurama did.

 **"Almost as powerful as I used to be… And that's a lot of power I am talking about. So tell me Vixen what is he?** " It was still talking. The implication that this creature was once stronger than Naruto was frightening. But it was no longer the case, it was weak now.

" **I have been searching and searching ever since I was stranded here. It seems that Naruto is what I need.** " It was chuckling.

Kurama growled, "Your interest in my Mate is starting to piss me off, Fool. I may not be able to use any of my more powerful attacks but that does not mean I am defenseless against you."

" **Mate?** " The creature looked confused.

Kurama blinked, didn't that creature know what Mate meant.

Then realization dawned on the creature and the silence that followed was chilling, The creature advanced forward in disgust, " **He claimed you!** "

There was outrage in its voice and Kurama felt insulted. Kurama growled.

 **"What good are you as more than a warm body for his needs? How could you who are so weak, you whose power couldn't even diminish my hunger could be his?"** It sounded genuinely confused and that pissed Kurama off. **  
**

" **You're beautiful I admit. And you may not be powerful enough, but you would make a good pet. I admit that I can see the appeal. But that's all you could ever be.** "

Kurama growled in rage, "He is mine as I am his. You have no right to insult me or our bond. Disgusting Leech! It is you who is so weak that you hunger for the power owned by others."

Now it got angry. It started stalking towards her and Kurama tensed for a fight. Shadows warped and black snakes materialized around it. Kurama didn't let her unease show but she knew she was in a tight spot. Behind her, the butterflies were fluttering frantically from the close proximity of the monster.

 **"You think you can stop me? Do you know exactly how much power I had took from you when I had the chance? I surpass you in every way now. I could snap your mind and leave you as a mindless drooling mess."** It scoffed, **"In fact, that is exactly what I am going to do. Just to teach you a lesson."**

The creature raised its claws towards her and lunged, Kurama dodged quickly. It slammed against the barrier and got thrown back.

The creature growled and under his command, the snakes began to slither towards Kurama. She took a step back and tried to think of a way to destroy the snakes with minimum danger to Narumi.

Sadly none of her jutsu seemed to affect the snakes. It simply countered her jutsu with her own stolen power. She was frustrated and worried; this was not good at all.

The snakes slithered towards her and she moved away from the barrier to keep those things away from it.

She was cornered before she knew it.

' _Naruto…_ ' She thought desperately, remembering that their mental bond was currently blocked, only increased her frustration.

* * *

"Now that you know everything about us, tell me what that thing infecting Narumi's mind is." Naruto stood in front of the Kitsune with a calm expression.

Kyuubi observed the alternate version of its host with wonder. It knew that 'Naruto' was telling the truth and it already trusted Naruto simply because the man had saved its host. Is this the kind of power that Narumi would wield one day? Then again, things are different in this dimension from what Naruto explained.

Kyuubi nodded its massive head.

" _ **I shall tell you everything I know. But first, do you wish to meet Narumi?**_ "

Naruto shook his head, "Let her mind rest. If I need to remove that thing from her mind, I need her to have as much energy as possible."

The Kyuubi smiled. It may be a frightening sight for any other but for Naruto who had spent his entire life with his own Kurama could see the affection and approval in that show of monstrous fangs. It seems that this dimension's Kyuubi has already established a bond with Narumi. It may be thanks to that creature that this is possible.

Naruto was thankful that it didn't take a war and the rebirth of Kaguya to start a bond between Narumi and Kyuubi like it had been the case with Naruto and Kurama.

The Kyuubi shifted and Naruto saw the small body curled up within the vast expanse of the Nine-tails' fur. He smiled softly at the sight. It must be quite a bond if Kyuubi allowed Narumi to even touch its fur much less sleep in its comfort. Kurama was always so crazy about her fur.

"The barrier that I encountered before coming here, was that you're doing?"

The Kyuubi grunted, _**"No. It is an automatic defense created by Narumi's will. It couldn't block you simply because you are so similar to Narumi. Narumi can change the barrier enough for it to let your Mate in, but as you said Narumi requires her rest."**_

"It is fine. Kurama would be alright."

 _ **"Are you sure? That thing is out there with her as well. Leaving your Mate alone outside-"**_

Naruto chuckled, "Kyuubi, you're a Kitsune just like I am. Do you think I would just leave my Mate out there alone?"

The Kyuubi chuckled.

* * *

Kurama stared at the golden flames dancing around her.

The creature looked down at its damaged claws in shock. The snakes dissipated as soon as the flames touched them. The flames had come out of nowhere. One moment they were closing in on the Vixen and the next those golden flames had exploded out from around her; covering her, protecting her.

"Naruto…" she murmured fondly.

She soaked in the warmth of her Mate's essence that had formed a barrier around her when the creature came too close. Of course, Naruto was always such a protective idiot; her protective idiot.

Kurama smirked at the creature, but the look on the creature's face unsettled her. It was analyzing his flames, her Mate's flames. The possessive urges that drowned Kurama was ugly and vicious. As if sensing her turbulent emotions, the flames caressed her and flowed along her body. She felt like she was standing in Naruto's embrace and it calmed her significantly.

 **"So he is possessive of you?"** The creature sounded curious, **"Of course I am not surprised, any one of such power has the right to be possessive of his/her properties…"** It chuckled.

'Did he just imply that I am Naruto's property?' Kurama thought confused and angered then a thought occurred that this creature, which clearly didn't belong here, was ignorant of the true implications of a Mate bond. It would never understand the love and devotion that is required to forge such a bond.

 **"I understand him."** The creature sounded so sure of itself and Kurama had the urge to scoff but she kept silent.

 **"If it is the matter of a partner, I could be his partner. It would be no big deal… I could simply have him altogether instead of just his power…"** The creature mused.

This time Kurama did scoff. It turned to look at her, **"You doubt that I would be able to do it."**

Kurama chuckled thoroughly enjoying her Mate's warmth and love as she looked at the misguided fool that thought it had a chance with her Naruto.

"I know that you would be never able to do it. Naruto would never leave me for you… And if this is about his power, you would never be able to have it. Naruto would destroy you before you can even lift a finger in his direction."

The creature's eyes narrowed then it smirked, **"You are right that I would be easily destroyed by Naruto at my current power level but perhaps I could entice him to join me… I can show him how to put that power to good use."**

It began chuckling.

Kurama watched almost amazed as the transformation began to slip in. The creature continued speaking.

 **"Such power… Such absolute power contained in one being!"** It gave out a deranged laugh and its tone began changing. The feminine tint that entered its voice was unmistakable. Kurama kept silent as it continued speaking and changing.

 **"I want him… I want that power… I want to own the very essence of his being… He will be mine… "** It was chanting now and Kurama watched as the earlier muscular and huge furred body twist and turn. Muscle mass reduced significantly and curves began appearing at all the right places.

It was still laughing as pearly white perfect teeth replaced its fangs. Claws were replaced by smooth beautiful nails and its skin paled and the fur vanished altogether.

The sound of the cracking and rearranging of bones and tearing of muscles was sickening and the sight was even worse. But Kurama kept watching unable to take her eyes off of the spectacle.

She was no stranger to the event taking place before her. Hell, she had done it herself.

Beings like her; immortal and powerful energy beings were always genderless. They always had an inhuman androgynous form. It's not like gender mattered when they couldn't reproduce anyway. Immortals never had the ability to reproduce; it was the result of their Immortality. Immortality meant losing the ability to have descendants. This was true for all biju. The only immortal that had given birth was Kaguya, but that was because she was pregnant before she gained her immortality. And even then, her children were not immortals.

It was the simple law of Time that they all lived by.

But they could take on a gender once in their life.

They could always take on a gender they see fit and create a body they wish but of course, that change will be permanent. So if they decide to suddenly become a woman and changed their gender, they will spend the rest of eternity as a woman.

Kurama had never wanted to have a gender simply because it thought that gender was pointless when it could change forms at will. But when it discovered that it loved Naruto and the feeling was returned, it had chosen the gender that would be compatible with Naruto. And Kurama became a woman. She could still change her form into whatever she wished, but in her essence, she was a woman and any other form would only be a disguise.

But to see this creature take that once in eternity chance for a man it met not even minutes ago, even if said man was someone like Naruto, was a shock. Maybe this creature was insane. Or maybe the laws of her world didn't apply to this creature.

* * *

 _ **"It all happened on the day of the sealing."** _Kyuubi began, _**"I am not sure how or why, but that thing was there on the day of the attack. It entered this world right on the moment that Minato had finished Narumi's Evil Soul Containment Seal. Unexpectedly that thing got sealed along with my soul. My power was split between the other two siblings and as I was weak, I went into slumber. It took two years before I woke from my slumber. I had some what regained a tail worth of my chakra in that two years."**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "But you don't have any chakra with you now…"

Kyuubi nodded, _ **"Right now the only thing keeping me from going back into slumber is Narumi's chakra."**_

"It stole your chakra."

Once again the Kyuubi nodded, _**"It still is stealing my chakra as soon as I recover it. This was the reason why I told Narumi to create a barrier that could keep out anything that possesses my chakra. This, in this case, included your Mate as well. "**_

Naruto understood, "Did it wake up from the slumber along with you?"

 _ **"No. It woke up a year after I had. I was bored in my cage you see; the cage is a representation of Kushina's Divine Protection Seal. The seal is meant to prevent demonic influence on Narumi's mind. So I am thoroughly cut off from the outside world. I had no idea that such a creature was outside the cage."**_

Naruto frowned, "If the Divine Protection Seal didn't affect it, it is not a demon…" His eyes scanned the image of the Divine Protection Seal. The seal was designed to prevent only youkai influence, that meant this creature originally had no youkai. Not a demon then…

Kyuubi nodded.

"What could it be then?"

It became entirely clear that none of them knew exactly what that thing is.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No matter what that thing is, I will be removing it from Narumi's mind."

 _ **"I agree that it should be done, but you should know everything that happened after that thing woke up."**_

"What happened after it woke up?" _ **  
**_

The Kyuubi's gaze became solemn, _ **"It turned Narumi's life upside down."**_

"Tell me, I wish to know everything."

 _ **"Very well..."**_ And the Kyuubi began explaining to Naruto how the happy family of five was divided and destroyed by the manipulation of that monster.

* * *

 _ **Hello friends, do you like this chapter?**_

 _ **I greatly appreciate all your support. Please keep giving me your opinion on each chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter we will see exactly what is going on with the Namikaze-Uzumaki family.**_

 _ **I am still looking for a Beta and haven't got one yet. So I ask you to forgive my mistakes. I tried my best at editing (with a lot of help from Grammarly), but I have been told that my grammar is not the best and that I put way too many commas. Please forgive me. I tried fixing it as much as I can, but some mistakes just slip past my attention.**_

 _ **I can only hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Oc's.**_

 _ **An update after so long… I apologize but there's nothing I can do. At least I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **The Kitsune Lord**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The day Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to her three wonderful children; the Kyuubi had been ripped out of her and was used to attack the village.

This eventually led to the legendary battle between her husband and the Kyuubi at the end of which he had to reseal the Kyuubi into his newborn children at the cost of the Sandaime who sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami in Minato's place.

The yang half of Kyuubi was sealed into Mito; his eldest daughter, the yin half in Menma; his son and the soul in his youngest daughter; Narumi.

After the battle, all he could do was thank Kami that they had survived.

When the council found out, there was uproar. They wanted weapons out of his two children and saw the reincarnation of the beast in his third child.

That day another legendary event took place when the Red Death dragged herself out of her hospital bed to personally teach them all a lesson. Mito, Menma and Narumi; they were not weapons, they were not monsters; they were her children and all of them would do well to keep that in mind.

The council wanted to let everyone know about the jinchuuriki status of his children. Minato had only one answer to that; unacceptable.

His children didn't need any more targets drawn on them, 'children of the Red Death and the Yellow Flash' was already more attention necessary, add the fact of them being jinchuuriki... Hell no! Minato wanted his children to live without fear at least inside Konoha and that would be impossible if the civilians knew about their status.

If it had been unto Minato; he would've kept even the council in the dark about his children's status but the information had already reached the council and he could not change that now. The best he could hope for was for the rest of the village to not find out.

But the council kept on arguing and Minato wondered whether they need another reminder that he was the Hokage.

"Silence!" Minato ordered and everyone quieted down at the steel in his voice.

Minato could already see Kushina seething from the other side of the council chamber and spoke swiftly infusing every bit of command into his words, "I will not make the jinchuuriki status of my children public knowledge…." He narrowed his eyes at anyone who even thought of opening his/her mouth to protest.

"And before you say that the village needs to know about the 'threat'," he spat out the words that they had used earlier, "living among them; there is no threat. The seal used on my children will ensure that neither the Kyuubi nor its chakra will ever be released or influence my children in any way or form. They are normal children; not demons. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi have already lived their lives amongst us for almost a century and there has never been any problem because people were kept in the dark. In fact, it worked out better."

Minato suppressed a smirk at the surprise on their face when they found out that there used to be other jinchuuriki in Konoha.

Minato continued, "It was because someone had found out the identity of the last Kyuubi jinchuuriki that led to the release of the Kyuubi, so it is with reason that I say that my children's status should be kept secret."

Some frowned, "But Hokage-sama, if it is as you say and that an enemy had released the Kyuubi from the previous jinchuuriki, then how can we stop it from happening again? Wouldn't it be better if the matter is dealt with immediately?"

They all understood what he was suggesting; the Kyuubi can only be released again if the jinchuuriki are left alive...

"So what are you suggesting, that we execute my children because they saved all of you asses?" Kushina roared and the council member collapsed back in his chair in fear.

Minato managed to suppress his anger and speak evenly, "The new seal is much more improved than the one used on the previous jinchuuriki. There are fail safes in place so that the Kyuubi cannot be released. And another fact you forget is that the Kyuubi was split into three. Unless someone has enough power and knowledge to rewrite a seal reinforced by the Shinigami, release all three parts of the Kyuubi and then fuse it to form the biju; we are safe."

"Without the soul, even if the chakra is released it will dissipate. The only danger will be of chakra poisoning and that can be avoided easily and without the chakra, even if the soul is released it would be powerless."

Everyone looked at each other skeptically. Minato watched them like a hawk and finally (a bit reluctantly on the part of the civilians) the council agreed with the Hokage's decision.

Minato nodded, "The jinchuuriki status of Mito, Menma and Narumi Namikaze will not leave this room. I am declaring this as a law; if anyone present in this room lets the information out, death is the punishment."

Minato didn't wait to hear anyone's protests and left the council room with his wife.

* * *

But things never go as planned, do they? In the end, some of the civilians did exactly what Minato had ordered them not to and as a result, Minato had them executed without a thought. But the damage was done, half of the village knew by that time and by morning it would be all over the village. Minato had no doubt that Danzo had something to do with this but he had no solid proof.

Kushina cried in Minato's arms. She feared that her children would be treated the same way that all the other jinchuuriki are and Minato feared the same. Rumors would be rampant; the civilians had no idea about the intricacies of sealing and all they would think of was the Kyuubi inside, not the human jailors.

Damage control was necessary and Minato had no other option but to announce his children's status or the rumors would be worse.

That night Minato spoke to the citizens of Konoha, "We have suffered a great loss. The Kyuubi; the strongest of the biju; had dealt us with a blow that has left us crippled. Many of our friends and family who had lived with us, laughed with us, who we loved and cherished are no longer with us. All of you by now would've wondered how the Kyuubi was defeated… I sealed it. I split the Kyuubi into three and sealed it within my three children."

The crowd gasped and cried out. Minato waited patiently for them to quiet down.

"I know many of you think that my children are what they contain but you need to understand the sacrifice committed by every jinchuuriki who have dedicated their lives to protect you from the beast. A jinchuuriki is the power of that sacrifice. They are not the beast but the jailor. They are the only thing that stands between us and the biju. They protect us. The jinchuuriki of Kyuubi have protected us for a century now. My children are not the first and they will not be the last, as long as there is chakra, there will be jinchuuriki."

Minato waited for the information to sink in and when he heard the faintest mutter of an accusation; not against his children but against whomever the previous jinchuuriki was, he spoke again, "Our enemies are waiting in line to sink their claws on us. It is by their actions that we were attacked yesterday. The Kyuubi was forcefully released from the previous jinchuuriki who was in no condition to defend their self."

Gasps of surprise and fear of these unknown enemies were heard.

"That is why I have decided to let you know. Because it is our duty to protect those who protect us. My children are not heroes; heroes are those souls that sacrificed themselves so that we can contain the Kyuubi. The hero is the Sandaime who gave himself to the Shinigami in return for sealing the Kyuubi. What my children are; are the embodiment of every soul that had sacrificed their selves in the slaughter that was the Kyuubi; my children are the embodiment of the will of fire that was burning within the Sandaime when he stood in front of the Death God. My children are the embodiment of all that we survived. They will grow up to be the protectors of Konoha; they will grow up and honor the will of fire that helped us survive. Today I will introduce you to Konoha's future protectors," Minato nodded at the Anbu beside him and they stepped forward with three bundles securely in their arms.

"My eldest; Mito Namikaze," Cat stepped forward showing a blonde haired child to the crowd.

"My second-born; Menma Namikaze," Hound stepped forward showing another blonde haired child to the crowd.

"My youngest; Narumi Namikaze," Rabbit stepped forward showing the red-head child to the crowd.

"These are the new jinchuuriki of Konoha!"

* * *

Minato sat impatiently in his home waiting for the report. A young woman with platinum blonde hair and pale pupil-less blue eyes entered the room.

"Haiti, so how is the situation?" Minato asked.

Yamanaka Haiti sighed as she sat down and smiled softly, "Not bad at all Minato. The people are still adjusting to the news but your revelation about the previous jinchuuriki seems to have a positive impact. The people are more towards seeing your children as heroes. There is a percentage that is entirely neutral with the idea and there is a very small percentage of jinchuuriki-haters but that was unavoidable."

Minato sighed, "That went better than I anticipated."

"Chill Minato, everything will work out fine. Now let me go relay the news to Kushina. I can feel her anxiety all the way here," Haiti chuckled as she left the room.

Minato went to stand near the cribs in the room and smiled down at his three children. Menma and Mito were blonde haired with blue eyes that he only caught a glimpse of. Narumi was the smallest of the three and she had a dusting of light red hair and Minato had never caught a glimpse of her eyes. Now Narumi peered at him with ruby red eyes and Minato's breath got caught in his throat.

He leaned down to pick up the small girl and cradled her. He smiled at her, "It seems you have inherited your grandma's eyes baby girl."

Minato thought about his mother who had the same ruby red eyes. His smile dimmed, "I only hope that you are not as stubborn as her…" he groaned thinking about dealing with a miniature version of his mother and shuddered. Narumi smiled up at him.

* * *

 **Two years** passed by perfectly.

Haiti was right, everything did work out.

Minato and Kushina had their hands full raising the three bundles of seemingly limitless energy. Thank God for their friends Mikoto and Haiti. It was mostly Haiti that helped Kushina take care of the three children since Mikoto had Sasuke to deal with.

On the eve of the triplets' second birthday was the start of everything that would go wrong.

The first assassination attempt on the triplets; or more like the first one that came close enough. Because there had been attempts before, but all of them had been successfully thwarted before the spy or assassin even had a chance.

Menma and Mito were with Kushina and Haiti who was giving them a bath and that was quite the struggle. Narumi was blessedly not quite as troublesome as her siblings who hated baths with a passion. Narumi; she loved baths; she loved anything that included playing in the water. So Narumi was left alone in her room (with an Anbu guard of course) while her mother and Haiti-nee gave baths to her siblings.

The assassin came in quickly and the Anbu guard was down before he could alert anyone.

Narumi stared at the body of Rabbit on the ground, red spreading beneath him.

"Wabit?" She shook the motionless body and tears clouded her eyes and she called out and shook him again. A shadow fell over and turned to look at the tall slim figure behind her. In the hands of the assassin, a ninjato dripping with blood and Narumi could only stare for a moment.

Before she could open her mouth the assassin grabbed her and her head collided with the wall painfully. Narumi was afraid of the man who hurt her Rabbit but the hand clasped over her mouth gave her no space to even cry out. The assassin raised the ninjato and Narumi stared at him with eyes blurred with tears and then warm blood splashed over her as the assassin's head separated from the rest of his body.

Kushina stood behind him with her sword. She wasted no time in moving Narumi away from the beheaded body but Narumi had already seen it and she screamed and cried and sobbed into her mother's shoulder. She kept telling Kushina to wake Rabbit up and Kushina could only cry as she held her daughter who had seen the first of many deaths that she would witness as a shinobi. But Narumi was only two and she couldn't even comprehend exactly what happened.

Inside Narumi, the Kyuubi stirred when it felt its container's distress.

* * *

Kyuubi felt extremely tired when it woke up. It knew instinctively that it no longer had any chakra but the humans were fools if they thought that Kyuubi's soul was powerless. It was only a matter of time before its chakra was fully restored and the day that happens, the Soul Containment Seal that bound it to Narumi would become insufficient and it would be free, so it was content to wait.

For six months Kyuubi watched the outside world through the eyes of its container. It was bored and still tired. It had recovered about half-a-tail worth of chakra already but that was not enough.

It was surprised by the way others treated its container and her siblings who contained its chakra. Although its previous containers had never been mistreated; that was because the knowledge of them being jinchuuriki was kept a secret. It had heard about how the other containers of its siblings were treated. So it had reason to be surprised when even knowing the jinchuuriki status of the three human children; people treated them fairly. There was always an undercurrent of fear and respect every time any human other than family interacted with the children. How very interesting.

* * *

Months later, Kyuubi had the chance to meet his container in person.

Kyuubi woke up from its nap to see a curious Narumi peering through the bars of its cage. The brat didn't find anything wrong with entering the cage and looking around with wide red eyes.

The brat didn't seem to know that the 'mountain of fur' just lying there was actually the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi contemplated killing the brat but that wouldn't do it any good so it refrained.

It extended one paw and 'gently' nudged the brat out of the cage. Narumi who had her back to the Kyuubi went tumbling out through the bars of the cage.

"Owie!" Narumi sat up rubbing her head and looked behind her but found no one there. Narumi stubbornly pouted and entered the cage once again unaware of the giant red eyes watching her. The moment Narumi had her back to the supposed 'mountain' Kyuubi repeated what it did earlier.

There goes Narumi, tumbling out the cage.

She sat up glared at the mountain and shouted, "That's it! I am gonna kick your butt 'ttbane. Come out you big meanie!"

She waited for someone to come out but no one did. The Kyuubi watched the entire spectacle with amusement. This was more fun than he had in a while.

"If you're not gonna come out then you're a chicken 'ttbane. Come out so I can kick your butt…" She pouted.

The brat seems very articulate for a three year old.

Narumi once again entered the cage with slow steps throwing glares at ever shadow and pouncing at the walls to catch the 'big meanie'. Kyuubi suppressed the chuckle that threatened to come out of it.

Narumi scratched her head in confusion when she found no one again. That was all the distraction Kyuubi needed and there went Narumi tumbling out the cage, again and again and again.

A few more times of the same trick and Narumi sat down on the grass floor outside the cage pouting. Kyuubi chuckled out loud. That's when Narumi actually looked up the 'mountain' to see red eyes peering at her. Seeing the brat looking at him, the Kyuubi gave a smile showing a row of huge fangs.

" **Do you know who I am brat?"**

"You have very large teeth!" She said in awe. Kyuubi withheld a sigh, what did it hope to achieve talking to a three year old brat any way?

"And long ears… like a Rabbit! Are you a rabbit? But you look like a puppy?"

Kyuubi growled, **"I am the nine-tailed fox you brat!"**

"You're a fox? You don't look like one… Why do you have nine tails anyway? That's a lot of tails… Are they fluffy?"

"…"

"Do you have a name? Or can I give you one? Pretty please? Oh, and my name is Narumi Namikaze 'ttbane. Do you know where we are? I think I got lost… But that's okay now we can find a way out together!"

The brat kept on talking and Kyuubi growled. In the end, Kyuubi decided to just ignore the little monkey and go back to sleep. It will try to scare her when she is old enough to understand that giant fangs were something to be afraid of. And its tails were fluffy and it was proud of it but no way was it going to let the monkey touch it.

"Hey, hey! Are you going to sleep, 'ttbane?"

Kyuubi ignored her.

The next day when Narumi regaled her tale of meeting a giant puppy in a cage to a chuckling Kushina, Kyuubi felt like banging its head on the cage. Thank God the brat didn't mention 'fox' or 'nine tails'.

Something stirred in the darkness while no one noticed.

* * *

Kyuubi had become a part of Narumi's life these days. Narumi still called Kyuubi a puppy and even though it was annoyed it didn't correct her because Kushina might figure things out if Narumi tells her that the giant 'puppy' was actually a fox. It didn't want the seal master interfering with the seal.

The triplet's third birthday came and the family celebrated together with a few friends in private. Haiti who had become a sister to the triplets' was a constant member of the family now. She took care of the kids when Minato and Kushina were too busy with missions or paperwork. Kushina had started going back on missions a year ago.

Then the parasite opened its eyes for the first time.

* * *

Kyuubi felt agitated by the change in the atmosphere. Something was going on and it didn't like it. It had recovered about a tail worth of chakra by now. Outside its cage, the forest darkened. Kyuubi growled and stepped back; fear clawing at its insides.

The parasite looked around where it had landed. It seems to be inside someone's mind. But it was very weak and considering the utter defeat it had experienced earlier at the hands of its enemies, it was a surprise it even survived. The parasite had been strong once. It was a God! Now it was powerless, its enemies had stripped it of its powers and it had barely escaped the dimension with its life. Now it was in a new dimension and seems to be sealed inside someone. It was not a bad situation at all. The person is a child and there seems to be some form of energy running through the child's body; liquid power.

' _ **I have never felt energy like this before! It feels wonderful,'**_ but the moment it tried to feed on the child's energy it got pushed back. It didn't understand and tried again only to get similar results.

The parasite growled; it needed energy, power! It had to get back to its original power so that it could go back and rip its enemies to shreds.

That's when it sensed another presence within the child; one with a darker soul and a poisonous power. The parasite moved towards the direction it felt the power from.

The parasite looked at the cage containing the beast. The beast looked almost like a fox. The parasite used its Fear illusion. It was one of its powers to cause fear so immense that its prey would not be able to stop it from taking the energy it needed. But since it was weak now the illusion was weak as well.

Kyuubi felt a sudden spike in fear and panicked for a moment before shaking off the weak illusion. Kyuubi growled into the shadows of the forest outside its cage.

The parasite growled in frustration and hid behind the trees. Its illusion was too weak and it would not be able to take the energy without distracting the prey or the prey will resist it. Desperate for the energy the parasite tried taking the energy anyway and imagine its surprise when it tried to take Kyuubi's energy and it flowed easily into the parasite.

Kyuubi's eyes widened when its power drained away leaving it drowsy and weak. Due to the seal binding its soul it could not put up any resistance to the parasite.

Kyuubi went back into slumber and the last thing it heard was the maniacal cackle.

* * *

Then the nightmares started.

Narumi could not spend one night without screaming awake. Menma and Mito were both worried about their sister. The three of them were very close and always slept together.

Narumi dreamt of blood and death and torture daily. It became so bad that she was afraid to go to sleep.

Kushina and Minato worried that it was the fox but the seal remained strong on Narumi. They did not know what to do.

Weeks of nightmares had Narumi tired and weary.

In the end Haiti suggested a mind walk to find out the root of Narumi's problems. It was a risky move since Narumi was a jinchuuriki and so young, but they had run out of options.

Haiti entered Narumi's mind on the following week.

* * *

Narumi's mind now looked like a decaying forest and Haiti shuddered at the damage done. She moved forward when she heard sobbing. As she moved along the forest something brushed past her senses. She looked behind her but found nothing.

In the end Haiti entered an area of the forest that remained untouched by the decay and death. Soon she came upon the cage containing the Kyuubi. The sight of the massive beast instilled fear in her but she was confused. The fox seemed very inactive, as in its mind was quite like it was in a deep sleep. But if the fox wasn't responsible for Narumi's condition then who was?

Something moved inside the cage and Haiti stiffened. But as she peered closer she could see the tiny form of Narumi curled up against the sleeping fox. Haiti froze in fear.

"Narumi!" Haiti called gaining the child's attention. Haiti risked a glance at the fox to see if it woke up but the Kyuubi remained still.

Narumi looked up at the voice of her nee-san and saw Haiti standing outside the cage.

"Haiti-nee…" Narumi called pathetically through tears.

Haiti crouched down and spoke urgently, "Naru-chan, please come out of the cage, it's not safe in there."

Narumi shook her head, "No Haiti-nee. This is the only place safe…" She whimpered, "You have to come in here now Haiti-nee!"

"What are you saying Naru-chan?" Haiti extended her hand inside the cage to the child; she cautiously kept an eye on the towering form of the Kitsune.

"There's a monster out there!" Narumi took hold of Haiti's hand intent on pulling her inside the cage.

"What monster?" Haiti asked confused, the Kyuubi is in there…

" _ **Me"**_

Haiti's hand slipped out of Narumi's hand and Haiti found herself grabbed from behind and thrown against the forest behind her.

"Haiti-nee!" Narumi stumbled and fell forward. She saw the monstrous figure dragging her nee-san into the forest and sobbed.

She crawled back towards Kyuubi and gripped its fur and pulled, "Wake up! Wake up… Please… I'm scared…" She whimpered curling up against the Kyuubi. Narumi's chakra flowed into Kyuubi and the biju once again woke up from its slumber.

It looked around in surprise and saw the little monkey curled up against its fur. The indignation it felt was quickly replaced by surprise and gratitude when it found out that it was Narumi's chakra that was keeping the Kitsune from slipping back into slumber. One fluffy tail curled up protectively around the child and Narumi opened her eyes to look at the Kitsune in surprise.

"You're awa-"

She was cut off by a blood-curdling scream and Narumi whimpered; "Haiti-nee… There's a monster out there and it got Haiti-nee… We have to save her…"

" **Kit,"** the Kitsune started softly, **"Listen carefully to what I say…"**

* * *

Haiti stared at the monster in fear. This was not the Kyuubi… It was something else entirely and she was terrified of it. Fear gripped her like a vice and panic clouded her mind. The parasite stared at its new prey gleefully and tried to absorb her energy. It was surprised once again when it found that it could not absorb the energy at all. It growled. It had got a significant amount of energy from the fox, not even close to its original power but a satisfactory amount none the less. So it increased the power of its illusion.

Haiti's mind was collapsing in on itself from the pressure of the illusion. But she was a Yamanaka and she persevered. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she could get away from this but that thought was lost in her panic.

" _ **Tell me human… Tell me all about this world of yours…"**_ The parasite growled at her.

Haiti began speaking.

In the end the parasite figured out all about this strange new world where everyone had chakra running through their bodies. It found out about the biju and the one that was sealed into its host. The parasite wondered whether its absorption powers only worked on bijus…

The parasite looked down at Haiti whose eyes had become a blank white in colour.

It grinned, _**"I have work for you…"**_

* * *

The Haiti who woke up after the mind walk was not the one that the Namikaze family loved.

She informed Kushina and Minato that the Kyuubi was responsible for Narumi's condition. The Kyuubi was projecting its memories into the young girl's mind.

Kushina and Minato felt panic at the thought of their beloved daughter being under the influence of the Kyuubi. So they added another seal; The Divine Protection Seal to Narumi cutting of the Kyuubi from the outside world as well as stopping any influence but Haiti said that the damage was done. That Narumi will continue to have nightmares.

Kushina cried as she held her daughter that night.

No one noticed Haiti's eyes turn a blank white once in a while.

* * *

The parasite grew frustrated when it found out that the Kitsune had instructed Narumi on how to form mental barriers. And likely the fox also told Narumi about its illusion of fear so it would not work on her anymore.

When the parasite entered this world it had no body. Even now it existed as a soul without any solid form. It needed a body and if the information given by Haiti was correct its current host would make a perfect body to take over. The Uzumaki vitality was precious, not to mention the fact once it possessed a human body it can travel around finding all the other 'jinchuuriki' and absorbing the biju chakra; including its host's siblings. That was not possible with Narumi being protected inside the mental barriers.

The illusion woven by the parasite was both powerful and weak. It was powerful that it can influence even the strongest into feeling mind numbing fear but it was weak in the sense that it could be easily broken if one could think past the fear. Usually, a good distraction would be enough to render its illusion useless and hence it was completely useless against those who know about the illusion. The parasite usually would absorb the energy by the time its prey would discover that they were under an illusion. But now Narumi was out of its clutches due to the fox.

The parasite thought and planned while Narumi's life slowly went downhill.

* * *

Narumi pleaded to her parents that the monster haunting her was not the Kyuubi. She pleaded that it had captured Haiti-nee.

Kushina and Minato could only look at their youngest child with grief because she was being driven mad by the Kyuubi. Haiti was there to comfort them at every moment.

Minato blamed himself for sealing the soul in his daughter and could no longer face his daughter. Kushina crumbled under the grief that even being an Uzumaki Seal master she was unable to help her daughter.

The parasite wanted to take over Narumi's body but for that it had to break Narumi's will. How was that possible when Narumi's mind was safe inside the fox's cage? It was simple. Destroy her from the outside world.

It destroyed her family first and it was easy with Haiti out there to do its bidding.

Menma and Mito who used to sleep with Narumi became plagued with nightmares of their sister murdering them in the most gruesome of ways. This was done using well-placed genjutsus and Yamanaka jutsu by Haiti, no one figured it out. Menma and Mito persevered for a week but after that they began fearing their sister.

Haiti made sure they overheard a particular conversation between her and Kushina. Menma and Mito heard about Narumi being under the fox's influence and their fear grew until they refused to even interact with Narumi.

Narumi was quickly heart-broken. Kushina and Minato tried their best to convince Menma and Mito to treat Narumi with love but things only got worse to the point that Menma and Mito were afraid to even eat with Narumi. It wasn't that they didn't love Narumi but they were just children and they were scared. Haiti helped pour fuel to the building fire.

Narumi was moved to the room in the attic since Menma and Mito were too afraid of her.

Minato and Kushina tried to make up for the actions of Menma and Mito by burying Narumi in gifts and toys and all they could give. But Haiti kept reminding them that their daughter was still under the influence of the Kyuubi.

Their family slowly fell apart despite Kushina and Minato's hard work. It became tradition that Narumi always ate dinner in her room with Kushina or Minato while the other parent ate with Menma and Mito in the dining room.

The triplets no longer studied together so Minato took over teaching Narumi while Kushina helped Menma and Mito.

Minato and Kushina were being torn apart by their children still they tried their best to be there for all three of their children.

Whenever Minato and Kushina somehow convince Menma and Mito to spend time with Narumi, Haiti would use a well-placed intervention.

* * *

The parasite grinned as Narumi's mind slowly succumbed to the psychological torture it was being put through. Her beloved siblings could no longer even look at her without flinching and her parents' smiles became strained each day. Her daily life became tinged with regret and sadness.

But it wasn't enough for the parasite. Because no matter who all stepped back from Narumi, the girl still had Kyuubi. During all this time Narumi had became closer with the Kyuubi who had finally caved to its instincts and took in the kit as its own.

So the parasite decided it was time to up the ante.

* * *

It changed Narumi's aura so that anyone who comes near her was plagued by either fear of her or hatred. It had absorbed enough chakra from the fox to be able to use its illusion and influence the outside world as well. The aura wasn't very strong but it had a cumulative effect.

Narumi's parent who she spends most of her time with were the second ones affected. The first ones affected were Narumi's Anbu guards. It was a miracle that they hadn't attacked Narumi, but it soon became clear that they wouldn't lift a finger if Narumi was attacked by someone else.

Kushina and Minato could no longer spend any time with their daughter without being affected by her aura. Kushina cried to Haiti one day that she could no longer stand to be in Narumi's presence without feeling the need to hurt Narumi.

Haiti held the sobbing woman and told her that she will take care of Narumi from now on since for some reason Haiti alone didn't get affected by this aura.

By Narumi's fourth birthday her only human contact had became Haiti, just as the parasite planned.

Kushina began taking longer and longer missions because of her guilt and Minato began drowning himself in paperwork. Whenever the both of them got any time they worked on seals after seals to come up with something that could help Narumi. Nothing worked.

No one was there to notice how Haiti abused Narumi except the Anbu guards who didn't care. But Narumi remained strong; barely.

Next, the parasite destroyed her life outside her home.

The people of Konoha had accepted the fact that the three children of their Hokage were jinchuuriki. They no longer lingered on their fear of what lay inside the children. Also, Minato has been careful to keep the fact that Narumi contained the Kyuubi's soul a secret. All it took was a few well placed rumors by Haiti for that to change.

Minato only found out a few days too late that somehow the villagers had found out that Narumi was the holder of the Kyuubi's soul. This wouldn't have caused many problems but there was another rumor that Narumi was under the Kyuubi's influence and was manipulating the Hokage and the rest of his family. Minato upped Narumi's protection details but it didn't take long for the anbu to be influenced by Narumi's poisonous aura.

The glares and whispers began two months after Narumi's fourth birthday.

Each day spend living in a world that hated her was crumbling Narumi's will.

Inside her the parasite laughed.

The beatings began two months later. Everything was planned out perfectly. Haiti always made sure that there were no evidences of the beatings.

When Narumi finally crumbled and told her parents about the beatings, Haiti convinced them that it was the fox playing tricks with Narumi's mind. Kushina and Minato never outright told Narumi that they didn't believe her, but Narumi could see it in their eyes.

Narumi concluded that her parents hated her by the way they tried so hard to avoid her but the truth was far from it.

It was torture for them to watch what was becoming of their daughter due to the 'fox'. It was painful for them stand near and feel nothing but fear and hate. It was painful for them and they avoided her thinking it was for the better.

A week after the fifth birthday of the triplets, Narumi was on the verge of losing herself.

Haiti told Minato and Kushina that they needed a vacation. Narumi's aura was causing an immense strain on their mind trying to resist it and they needed space away from Narumi. Minato and Kushina were vehemently against it, but then Haiti said that if they get some distance it might improve Menma and Mito's attitude towards Narumi. Times spend away from Narumi's aura might help them rediscover their love for Narumi… That was what convinced them in the end; a chance that maybe things could be alright again.

The day the rest of the family left on the vacation, Haiti spoke to Narumi with on how her parents no longer needed her.

Then came the day Naruto found her getting beaten by the crowd.

* * *

 _ **This whole chapter is about Narumi's past. And you can see that although Narumi was neglected by her family it wasn't really their fault. And if you have any confusions about Haiti; she does love Narumi but after the mind walk she was under the control of the parasite and her actions were under its orders. Even the people who attacked Narumi were under the parasite's influence. Naruto will fix things but a lot of damage has been done already. Also, Menma and Mito don't hate Narumi as well but they are very afraid. It is an extreme version of what happens between Gaara and his siblings. And also the thing about Minato's mother having red eyes, I just made that up. Let's assume that Minato's mother had red eyes.  
**_

 _ **I want to know your opinion on what happens to Haiti. Should I have Naruto fix her or should she die?**_

 _ **I am also wondering on how Narumi would react to her parents since she believes they hate her and ignore her on purpose. Should she understand or should she be angry at them? I am leaning on a bit of both but tell me what you think.**_

 _ **What do you think Narumi's Kyuubi's gender should be? Keep in mind that even if Narumi's Kyuubi is female there would be no pairing with Naruto since he already has his own Kyuubi.**_

 _ **I wanted something different from the usual arrogant siblings and ignorant parents' trope (since I already have a fanfic like that) and I got this. So tell me what you think…**_

 _ **I really apologize for keeping you waiting like this but I need to concentrate on my studies more so I am really busy and there is also the fact that I don't have a personal laptop at my hostel and writing fanfics on laptops provided there is not really appreciated by the teachers so yeah… I can't really do anything unless I am home and that only happens like once or twice a month. I hope you understand.**_


End file.
